Time, Bowties, and My Angel
by Timelady Alice2
Summary: What if, after the Eleventh Hour, Amy and The Doctor go on a trip, and become interested in one another. When Amy returns, she finds the shocking truth of Rory and another woman. She is heartbroken, and this is the story about The Doctor and her future, past, and present. Not good at summaries..Please read! : 1st DW Fanfic. :D
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: HI PEEPS! Okay, so this is my first Doctor Who fanfic. I have not-so-accidentally skipped large sections of the tenth doctor, so this might be a little wierd. I TRIED! No flames please. Lots and lots of reviews! Come to mama! Hehe...So...Hi. I am making a mini contest, so if you review, tell me where you think the doctor should bring Amy. Rio? Paris? New York city, New years eve? Prague? London? Sydney? Another planet? (I'd prefer earth though) A private island? Greece? California? Timbuktu? (JK) Spain? I'm a fan of beautiful, winter, nighttime cities and landscapes with beautiful city lights glowing all around. I shall now allow you to read!**

Why me? And I'm not saying that sarcastically, or angrily. Just, curiously. The Doctor ran in a circle around the floor of the TARDIS control room. "Where are we going now?" I asked him. He had been acting mysterious all day now. "A gift" He responded simply. I fidgeted in my seat.

"A gift where?" I pushed.

"A gift. Amy, you have no patience, do you?" He questioned. Before I could respond, the Tardis shook ferociously, rumbling and roiling back and forth. The Doctor got flung backwards, through the air, onto me.

"Ow! Sorry! Let me just-"He didn't get to finish, and got pressed at my head, our noses butting. My eyes widened, inches from his. He leapt up, staring at me in surprise. We eyed each other for a split second, and then he spun around on his heel and began pressing more buttons. I stood, flailing to reach the controls. I reached over to a blue button.

"No, that won't help at all! That won't make any difference, Amy, just ignore it and sit your Scottish backside down!" He bellowed through the noise. I raised my eyebrow and pressed it. The whole Tardis steadied, and became a smooth ride once again.

"No difference, oi?"He shook his head at me.

"Now what's the fun in this?" He said, a huge, contagious grin spreading across his face. I smiled lopsidedly. A beeping sound interrupted the moment, alerting us the Tardis had landed. "The Tardis landed" I told him, who was busy straightening his bowtie. "What? Sorry, I think I missed that." I began to tell him, but then he said quickly "Hush! I believe we've landed!" and he skipped down the steps of the Tardis. "Now Amy, here is your surprise. Hurry up, it's quite beautiful." I trotted down after him. "Cover your eyes" he told me, placing a big hand over my eyes. He walked me out of the Tardis, my boots clicking against the concrete beneath my feet. "Doctor, Where are we? Let me open my eyes already!"

"Fine, Pond, but don't blame me if you don't like it." He removed his hand.

"Oh trust me, I will" And then I opened my eyes. I gasped. It was the place I had always dreamt of seeing...


	2. Alright Pond, Welcome to

Doctor's POV, in the Tardis

_LAST TIME; I gasped, looking around. It was the place I had always wanted to go to!_

**Back In the Tardis;** I stopped running around the control room like a maniac, and decided to sit down. Amy was in bed and her fiancée was in Leadsworth, hanging out with his family. "I should go visit him." I muttered to myself, and stood up quickly, pressing a multitude of buttons. I tried to keep it as quiet as possible, as not to wake up Amy. The Tardis landed about five minutes later, and I skipped down the stairs and swung the door open. I looked at Rory, whom was sitting on his bed.

"Rory-" Then, I heard the bathroom door open and a woman's voice. "Rory, what was that sound darling?" My eyes widened, and I saw a young brunette woman striding into the bedroom. Her eyes widened too as she took in the Tardis and I.

"Rory, sweetie, who on earth is that?" She exclaimed, clearly alarmed by the queer man and the box that had suddenly materialized in her Rory's bedroom. '_Her Rory'_? What was I thinking? Rory was _Amy's Rory_, not whoever that woman was's Rory! I couldn't look anymore. I shook my head at him in sadness and regret for him, my friend. How could he do this to Amy? He was clearly cheating on her. I pulled back the door and said "I'm ashamed of you, Williams." And closed it. The last thing I saw was the woman curling close to him nervously.

"Oh dear, what are we going to do now, Old girl?" I said to the Tardis. Was I supposed to tell Amy? Should I keep it secret and hope Rory told her? He was her fiancée after all. He couldn't keep it from her forever. I tugged at my suspenders, flinching when they snapped back and hit me. "Blimey!" I wheezed, and leaned on the controls, accidentally sending the Tardis in orbit around earth. _Oops_, I thought. _At least I can make her feel happy for one more day. I'll bring her somewhere beautiful, and exciting. Then I'll tell her._

Where had she always wanted to go again? I'd forgotten. No, no, I hadn't, it was just underneath a pile of fishsticks and custard, bowties and Fezes, Atraxi's and Weeping Angels, and River and more. I sat down and thought hard about it, scratching my scalp in an unattractive way. "I'll sleep it off," I told my box, and scurried away to my bedroom, sliding down the fireman's pole to get there. I couldn't help grinning like a child on my way down. What? I'm old, and bored. Well, not bored, just excitable. I couldn't grin for long though. The memory of Rory and that woman was taped to my brain. Well, no, not taped, stapled, Glued. No, stapled would hurt a lot. It was just an irremovable thought. I lay down on my bed, and fell asleep soon enough.

In the morning, I flew up into a sitting position. "RIO DE JANEIRO! Of course!" I yelled, and lept up, slipping and sliding along the floor to the control room. I hit and pulled multiple buttons, and typed in the coordinates. I decided I was going to surprise her with this trip! I flew and slid across the floor in circles, and then saw myself in the mirror.

All I had on was a terrible bedhead, my Tardis blue sleeping shorts, and bunny slippers. _Oops. _Just as I was preparing myself to walk quickly back to my room, Amy walked in, looking perfect and beautiful as ever. She burst out laughing seeing the usually perfectly-groomed me, standing there, looking like I had just fallen out of the shower and into a childs messy blue bunny-themed bedroom. I smiled nonchalantly at her, trying to hide my slippers beneath the control panels. She began to chase me around.

"What did I just see on your feet?" She yelled, running after me.

"Nothing of importance! I'll be right back!" I said, sliding away on my slippers across the smooth floors. I changed into my Tweed jacket, black pants and shoes, and Fez.

"Where in Timelord's name is my Bowtie? Amy! Where's my bowtie?" I asked, walking back to the control room. She was standing in front of the mirror, trying on the bowtie. She first looked disgusted, but then smiled as she saw me coming.

"Doctor, see, bowties are a fashion no-no!"

"Of course they're not! Look, try this." I said,a nd straightened the bowtie, making her look quite cute.

"See? Handsome." I told her, puffing up my chest. She smiled at her reflection.

"More cute than handsome, I would say"

"Only on a woman." I said, frowning. "May I have it back now?"

She sighed. "Fine!" She turned around on her heel, and I tried to grab it from her. She pulled it away from my reach. "I get to put it on you this time." She said.

"Alright, thank you. Just don't strangle me." She tied it around my neck, actually achieving to make it look quite nice._ Hmm, I should let her do it more often. _It thought, smiling at her. I pulled away, straightening it out of habit. "Thank you, Pond."

"You are very welcome, Doctor." I walked over and pressed the right buttons. She went over and sat down on the leather car seat attached to the side of the control room platform. "Where are we going now?" She asked me. I pondered my response for a second. Should I tell the truth? No, this was a surprise. "A gift" I responded. She fidgeted in her seat. "A gift where?" She asked again. I sighed, feeling bad for keeping anything from her. "A gift. Amy, you have no patience, do you?" I asked. She opened her mouth to say something sassy back, but didn't get the chance, because just then, the Tardis began to rumble and roil around wildly. A solar storm, or something like that, was causing us to go through this rough spot. I had the urge to laugh, and I did, but luckily Amy did not hear it over the noise of the rumbling Time machine. I tried to hold on to the control panels and switches, but I got flung backwards, flying through the air, landing on top of Amy. "Ow! Sorry! Let me just-" I didn't get the chance to finish, and got pressed against Amy's head, our noses butting. Her eyes widened and she looked into mine, mere inches away from one another. I sprang up, looking at her in surprise. Had I just seen a look of...no, no….love? In her eyes, I believe I had seen a flicker of it in her eyes. I thought she only had eyes for Mr. Beaknose. I looked at her for a split second, thinking all of those things, and then spun around on my heel to attempt at slowing the Tardis. She stood up, flailing to reach the controls. I became worried, not wanting her to get thrown against the wall. "Amy, don't get u, stay where you are, I don't want you to get hurt!" She did not hear me over the screaming Tardis. I saw her reach for a big blue button, in the corner of my eye. _Why do humans always act like they know exactly how to fly this thing?_ I thought.

"No, that won't help at all! That won't make any difference, Amy, just ignore it and sit your Scottish backside down!" I bellowed through the noise. She raised a burning red eyebrow, pressing the button. The entire Tardis stopped being it's noisy self, and became smooth and calm again. I frowned at first, cursing under my breath. Sometimes humans did know how to do certain things.

"No difference, oi?" I shook my head at her in disbelief.

"Now what's the fun in this?" I told her, Wanting to be angry, but I couldn't be. She had a lopsided smile on her face, and was leaning gracefully against the panels. I stood there, straightening my Fez. I grinned my big, trademark smile. The molecular structure arrival button alerted me, and I ididn't notice it, straightening my bowtie. I heard her mumble something. "What? Sorry, I missed that."I told her. She started to say something to me, but I didn't really think about her and turned around. "Hush! I believe we've landed!" I exclaimed happily, and skipped down the steps of the Tardis. "Now Amy, her'es your surprise. Hurry up, it's quite beautiful." She trotted down towards me like a curious puppy that didn't want to admit it's interest.

"Cover your eyes" I told Pond, placing my hand over her eyes, and leading her out of the Tardis. For a moment I considered playing a joke on her, but I decided against it. "Doctor, Where are we? Let me open my eyes already!" She told me.

"Fine, Pond, but don't blame me if you don't like it." I pulled my hand away, holding her arm in the crook of mine. She gasped, her mouth hanging open in awe. "Do you like it, Amy?"


End file.
